Resonances of the Darkness
by Aoi Kitsukawa
Summary: Semi Continuation & AU. On Akane's attempt to save Yuki from Makishima's grip, they suddenly got involved with unexpected attack. There, she met with a strange young girl. Never did she know that her meeting with the young girl would change not only her, but also her team's destiny, and send them into the world that beyond their imagination. Canon until near end of Ep. 11.


**Resonances of the Darkness**

A fanfiction by Aoi Kitsukawa

**Disclaimer:** Psycho Pass belongs to Production IG and its related companies; I only borrow the characters in the manga/ anime. Please enjoy reading it!

**Summary:** Semi Continuation & AU. On Akane's attempt to save Yuki from Makishima's grip, they suddenly got involved with unexpected attack. There, she met with a strange young girl; bleeding & injured, but with a mysterious black eyes. Never did she know that her meeting with the young girl would change not only her, but also her team's destiny, and send them into the world that beyond their imagination.

**Author's Note: **This is my third long story of Psycho Pass. Well, let's says that it's a bit AU and Semi-Continuations. I know my other stories –Ring Your Songs and Are You Ready for Love (Grandchild) are still on-going, but it seems like the ideas need to be release… *sigh*

This story is canon until the near end of Episode 11, the scene that Akane was about to loose Yuki in Makishima's hand.

* * *

**Resonance 1:** The Beginning

* * *

_**Who exactly are you?**_

_**Your eyes…**_

_**They're so…**_

* * *

_Crime Coefficient is over 327. Target for enforcement action. Enforcement mode is Lethal Eliminator. Aim calmly and disable the target._

"He's getting away!"

"After him! Don't let him get away!"

The ever-present neon lights illuminated the dark sky, creating an illusion of a false day. Every day, the populace went on about their business, completely oblivious to the impending danger, as most of them need to maintain a healthy mind and void of stress. People went on about their day-to-day lives without any fear of the future and no regret of the past. It was the same routine as another night at the metropolis city, where the chasing scene between a latent criminal and the people who were chasing after him seems no end.

Inspector Tsunemori Akane, the current leader of the Division 1 of MWPSB, was running after the main suspect of the case that they were investigating. The unit, despite was facing serious understaffed problems, was send to investigate. The unit was backup from the Enforcers from Division 3, named Takami Ayaka and Momota Mai, which, according to Ginoza were the number one on the list of complaining in the MWPSB (1). The new Inspector Shimotsuki Mika also joined force.

Kojima Takuma, age 35, was suspected of having a cloudy Psycho-Pass after two weeks missing from his work place. Working as a software engineer at one of the companies in the city, nothing strange was report until one day; a worker from the same company was missing and found death several days later. The death of Usami Sachiko, 24, was a shock to the people in the company thus the case was brings to the attention of MWPSB, before the case was given to Division 1. According to the witnesses, the victim was a former girlfriend of Kojima before both of them faced with serious fracas between them. From the testimony of Usami's friend, apparently Usami decided to dump Kojima because the Sybil System judged them as a 'non-match couple', which angered Kojima. The latter then stop coming to work upon the excuse of sick leave, but actually due to his anger and hatred for the young woman had caused his Psycho Pass worse, and decided to kill her for dumping him.

Now, to find the suspect after several investigations that led the team to him, Akane tried her best to catch Kojima since she was the closest person to follow him, aside Kunizuka who was running after her with Momota. They were running through the port. The ships at the port were creating ghostly images around them, hidden by the night mist. The situation made them wonder why the criminal loves to run at the cargo containers.

"Why people like to kill during the night? Seriously, a lady needs her beauty sleep!" Wailed Momota, while Kunizuka ran beside her.

"Shut up!" Kunizuka grumbled under her breathe, wishing that she could throw her Dominator to her colleague's head right away if not because they are chasing a latent criminal now. And pointing her Dominator, she jumped from behind the cargo container.

"We should separate!" Kunizuka said.

"Split up and surround him! Shimotsuki-san, go with Ginoza-san and Takami-san! Kunizuka-san, you can go with Momota-san." the Inspector decided while her communicator showed the other members as well.

"But how about you Tsunemori-Kanshikan?" Ginoza's voice was heard on the air. "It's dangerous to go alone! Don't be reckless!"

"Don't worry Ginoza-san! I'm alright! I –"

"_**I'll protect you no matter what happen…so please…"**_

"Tsunemori-Kanshikan!?" Ginoza's worried voice has awakened Akane from her thought. For a moment, someone's words had invaded her mind for a while.

"Don't worry, Ginoza-san. I'm…!" Akane's words stopped in the middle when suddenly she was face to face with their main suspect, Kojima Takuma. Quickly cut off the line, she aimed her Dominator and tried to shoot him. Unfortunately, she never thought that man was holding a small Molotov cocktail; fired up, and threw it straight to her.

She thought that she's going to die that time, but suddenly she saw a bright light appeared in front of her, creating some sort of blue lighting shield. The light stopped the explosion that burst out, and Akane realized that it was some sort of barrier. Fell on the ground and hit her head hardly, it never made Akane forgot her duty and once again aimed her Dominator towards Kojima, who tried to run away again.

_Crime Coefficient is 368. Enforcement mode is Lethal Eliminator. Aim calmly and take out the target._

With just a tinge of hesitation, Akane squeezed the trigger.

The flash of blue light bursting from her Dominator was the last thing she knew; she did not realized what had happened after that as she faded into unconsciousness…

* * *

He turned around as the sound of explosion was heard through the air.

Black cloak covered his tall body; he moved forward to see the small blast that happened at the port. His heart was beating faster, as he knew who the person that got involved in the explosion was. He wanted to jump from the crates where he stood, when suddenly a firm hand grabbed his, stopping his intention to go.

"It's better you don't go."

He turned around and saw another silhouette within the shadows; covered with black cloak like his but on his face was a plain half-face mask, also was half covered by the hood. His lips were cold; no smile appeared at all.

And he knew that the said person was serious.

"I'm not saying that I want you to ignore her, but with all the risks that you're going to face, I suggest that it's better you not to," He said as he pulled his arm back. He knew that man was worried about the safety of the female Inspector, but he also don't want him to do something stupid.

"Besides, with my 'Masters' both are not here, your safety is under my care so please, don't go."

Steel grey eyes narrowed when he heard the words. 'Masters'…he never thought that he will got involved with something as complicate as this.

He sighed as he give up; this person won't let go of him until he came back to their hideout together. "Fine, you win. I won't go there."

A smile appeared on his lips as he heard the other man's answer. Still, he could see the worry that reflected in his eyes. He placed his hand on the man's shoulder, as a sign of comfort.

"Don't worry, 'nee-san' is already with her," He said as the other man looked over his shoulder.

"What do you mean by that?"

Placing his finger onto his lips, he smirked, "HI-MI-TSU."

Knowing that it was a useless effort to get the answer from the mask man, he sighed as he followed him back, "That's right, how's the boy's condition?"

A scowl appeared on the mask man's face, "Nothing. He's still in his deep sleep; still unconscious while still alive. Until the time has come, we have to watch him over like this." Turned around, he looked at the other man. "My real 'master' made him as our second 'master' before everything turns out likes this hell. Until we could find the cure and solution, he will remains like that…"

The sirens and firemen's trunks were slowly heard at the dark port. Both of them quickly left the affected area; feared that the authority would find them and it will give trouble to both of them. A few steps, the second man looked over his shoulder with a look of nostalgic and worries within it.

"I hope you're all right…"

"Akane."

* * *

_**"How regrettable, Inspector Tsunemori Akane. How very regrettable."**_

_ Someone…_

_**"No! Help!"**_

_Someone, please…!_

"_**Akane~! **_

"_**You disappointed me."**_

_ Please…!_

_**"So I have to give you a punishment."**_

_** "Don't! Please!"**_

_Please…! _

_**"Stop it! Yuki~!"**_

_PLEASE~!_

_** "Regret your helplessness and feel despair."**_

_ "Crime Coefficient is 0. Not a target for enforcement action. Trigger will be locked."_

_Someone please help me~!_

"_**STOP IT!"**_

BOOOOOMMM!

_An explosion happened, right before the main suspect started his punishment. Looking up, they were shock to see huge, grey smoke suddenly descended upon them; small pebbles and dust fell down as well. Makishima Shougo, the main suspect immediately let go of the hostage named Funahara Yuki, a good friend of Tsunemori Akane, while the poor woman who was hook on the railing bar screamed in fear and panic. The whole area was shaking terribly as if the earthquakes happen at the same time. Akane had to cover up her head as well, while her mind was thinking: who and what on earth was happening right now?_

_ As Akane tried to see from the thick smoke, Yuki's scream once again filled up the air. This time, it was not Makishima who held her as a hostage. Instead, much to her and Makishima's surprise (whom was at the other side of the railing path), they saw Yuki, wrapped around with something scales like a snake, was hanging in the air, crying for help. As if that was not enough surprise for both of them, behind Yuki was a large shadow like a monster with two red lights glowing within the smoke._

_ "What…is that?" Asked Makishima in shock, as he remembered there is nothing inside the tunnel, and Senguji never made his game more than the underground area where the MWPSB unit was located now. _

_ "A woman…" The large shadow hissed, its tone made everyone in the tunnel felt fear shaken their body. "Lovely, a good joy for me…"And without hesitation, the large shadow moved and descended down the tunnel, grabbed Yuki together with it. Yuuki's scream filled up the tunnel, leaving behind Makishima and Akane in shock and surprise._

_ "No –WAIT!" Akane screamed, tried to stop the shadow, but unable to do so when she saw Makishima fled from the scene. Shaken terribly, Akane tried herself to stand up, but someone's grunt almost made her heart jumped, as she turned around and saw someone that she never expected to see in her current situation._

_ Standing in front of her was a young girl; age probably in 17, bleeding and injured as she tried to stand up with a sword as her support. Akane couldn't see clearly since the dust and smoke still filling the air (thanks to the monster's sudden descend), however, what made her heart almost stop was a pair of black eyes that stared right into her eyes._

_ Dark, mysterious, cold and hate; strong determination and anger; that was what she could feel inside the dark orbs that was staring at her right now. Despite it gave her such a frightening feeling, she felt that the same eyes make her feels like something fascinating slowly blooms from her heart. No, a single word that she could describe it was…_

_ "Beautiful…"_

_ -Tiing! _

_ The sound of the jingle was heard, followed by a voice…_

* * *

'Are you the one…?'

* * *

_**Hints or Explanations:**_

(1) **Takami Ayaka and Momota Mai, were the number one on the list of complaining in the MWPSB** –In the _After Story_ radio drama, both female enforcers were the current problematic enforcers in the bureau, with the list of complains and excuses to avoid job. According to Ginoza, before them the problematic duo was Kagari and Kougami, and before the Specimen Case, Sasayama was on the top list.

* * *

**This is my forth story after Ring Your Songs, Are You Ready for Love (Grandchild) and Whispers in the Cold Breeze. I guess the new ideas got multiple when I heard the news about Psycho Pass season 2 and it's re-edit season 1 which will be coming out in July! Kyaaaaaahhh~! Can't wait for more Kougane moments in season 2 (and hopefully some love story of Gino and his potential love, ehehehe!)!**

**I just finished my first manga debut (which was the reason why I did not update almost all of my on-going stories), which will be out in July 2014, however the manga was written in Malay Language. I don't know if the magazine that I'm join in (as a freelancer first) will have an online order in English version, but I hope that the response will be positive and I can make it as my full-time job. I love to draw manga, and when I was given such opportunity to make my first manga, new ideas bloom like mushrooms after the raining day! I can't stop myself from drawing, argh! DX**

**I'm trying to update my stories, however I was in job-seeking mode so probably the next chapter will be kind of late. Please read and review,**** and sorry for the errors.**

**Thank you.**

**-Aoi Kitsukawa-**


End file.
